<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>персиковый мальчик by tinusee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130743">персиковый мальчик</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinusee/pseuds/tinusee'>tinusee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinusee/pseuds/tinusee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>эдди искусство, грёбаный шедевр кабанеля. падший ангел. ричард плачет и смеётся.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. отвратительный мальчишка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«эдди, милый (господи) эдди, пожалуйста, прекрати быть таким влюблённым», – обращение к себе по утрам выносит мозги как револьвером. гомофобная мать не замечает за своим сыном никаких изменений. но это и к лучшему. <br/>дэрри всю энергию высасывает, но ричи пополняет ее, хоть и немного, но пополняет своими улыбками и отвратительными, честно говоря, шутками. <br/>точнее пополнял, теперь ричи молчит – чистейшее насилие. он изменился тоже, может, заметил? <br/>хочется верить, что все будет хорошо, но ничего хорошего пока не предвидится.  полнейшая чувствительность – эдди надеется на свою скорую смерть. это так глупо и отвратительно.<br/>эдди отвратительный. </p>
<p>дорога в школу никак не заканчивается, солнце бьёт в затылок, откровенно выжигая на нём «неудачник». <br/>глаза щурятся, веснушки точками щёки прожигают и багрянец выступает на коже. персики в рюкзаке, которые, вопреки всем просьбам, мама положила на обед в школу, бьются о книги.</p>
<p>как же все надоело. <br/>ричи отдаляется и это давит до невозможности. <br/>голова уже настолько закалённая, что поток мыслей фильтруется и ни одна про него надолго не задерживается. или они просто отходят вглубь, накапливаясь для того, чтобы когда-нибудь разорвать, как гнойную рану. <br/>тотальное заражение его воображения и мыслей. метастазы влюбленности по всем органам. никак не избавиться – последняя стадия. <br/>но ему это нужно. ему нужно избавиться. взаимности нет и не будет. однозначно и стопроцентно – чего он ждёт и на что надеется? </p>
<p>каждый день эдди приходит домой из школы, целует маму с улыбкой, идёт в свою комнату, закрывает дверь и плачет, плачет без остановки, пока не станет задыхаться. делает вдох при помощи ингалятора и снова плачет. и так весь вечер, всю ночь, пока сон не берет своё. <br/>глаза красные уже на протяжении нескольких месяцев. «бессонница» – говорит он в оправдание. никто не верит. <br/>в школе тяжело находиться. <br/>тяжело видеть его. <br/>перемены - не лучшее время. эдди ненавидит перемены. он ненавидит свои глаза. он ненавидит все это.<br/>желудок скручивает - организм есть хочет безумно. только вот эдди не хочет. но все равно достает эти грёбаные персики. он слышит удивлённый вдох ричи, но не слышит выдоха. «что это с ним? плевать. не показывай заинтересованности»<br/>он начинает есть и видит, что ричи вскакивает. он смотрит на его удаляющуюся спину и вскакивает следом. <br/>персики остаются лежать на столе, привлекая своим запахом пчёл.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. глупый мальчишка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ричи начинает действительно думать, что сможет осуществить задуманное. он думает, что сможет. глупый, глупый мальчишка. как можно? эдди же сильнее его в тысячу раз. пускай не физически, а просто морально. <br/>ричи вымотан, пиздец как вымотан. он ужасно устал от учебы, от людей, от самого себя. не будь он таким трусом – давно бы уже сделал это. глупый, трусливый мальчишка. <br/>кусками обоев свисает одиночество в его комнате. никак не подклеить, никак не исправить. усердие стало потухать потихоньку. или это эдди стал его тушить? своими гольфиками, шортами и периодическими приступами астмы на нервной почве. своими лекарствами, пластырями на крошечных царапинках и вечной болтовней о мамаше. </p>
<p>губы его как дольки персика, возможно сладкие – не пробовал. а так охота. очень сильно, до крови из носа. <br/>а ещё охота упасть и пораниться, чтобы эдди в панике доставал свои пластыри из поясной сумки и дрожащими руками наклеивал на рассеченные горячим асфальтом колени и чтобы причитал себе под нос жалостливо: «ну как так можно, ричи? как так можно?»<br/>голова кружится от желания попробовать, невтерпёж – зависимость.<br/>любить никого уже выйдет так сильно, как этого мальчика с милыми щеками, которые так хочется потрогать кончиками пальцев, обработанных по его просьбе антисептиком. <br/>звонок на перемену и ричи плывет вместе с толпой во двор школы. все цветёт, обычно это доставляло радость. теперь только безразличие.<br/>на улице жарко, просто невыносимо. деревянные скамейки нагрелись и теперь жгут кожу на бедрах и ладонях.<br/>эдди достает из рюкзака два крупных персика и ричи смотрит. и его лицо красное, то ли от удивления, то ли от жары.<br/>очки с переносицы спадают, стеклами треснутыми давя на голову. пальцы сжимаются и тосты с джемом в бумажном пакете превращаются в кашу. билл не понимает, что происходит и заикаясь спрашивает. ричи остаётся только отшучиваться без капли весёлости и хотеть разрыдаться прямо у всех на виду. глаза щиплет и подбородок начинает трястись. <br/>эдди недоуменно смотрит и губами персиковыми лепечет что-то, но ричи не слышит, только чувствует. <br/>боль где-то в районе сердца – это же нормально, правда? <br/>грудная клетка под цветастой рубашкой тяжело вздымается и первая слеза падает за воротник. ричи трёт мокрые глаза стараясь «позор» скрыть и, бережно снимая руку билла с плеча, спокойным шагом уходит в сторону выхода из школы. </p>
<p>солнце продолжает безумно жарить, выбивая все мысли из головы словно топором. он берет велосипед со стоянки и, обжигая руки и оставляя следы на асфальте, разгоняет его до свиста в колесах и в собственных ушах. он не хочет, но приходится.<br/>чтобы не видеть, не слышать, не чувствовать. <br/>противный привкус крови во рту дает о себе знать, когда он слышит свое имя, отдаляясь от школы. эдди, это эдди, он поехал за ним. хочет посмеяться наверное. это же ричи – он никогда не плачет.<br/>он прибавляет скорость, стараясь оторваться от причины своей давящей боли в груди. <br/>ричи слышит скрип своих коленных суставов и, боже, он чувствует себя стариком,  безуспешно убегающим  от смерти. <br/>деревья и дома разноцветными пятнами проносятся мимо глаз. напоминает калейдоскоп, который мама купила ему на рождество пять лет назад. эдди продолжает выкрикивать его имя, ричи продолжает набирать скорость.<br/>до пустоши осталось совсем чуть-чуть. хотелось спрятаться в темной воде чтобы не проронить ни слова никому и нигде о своей тайнепроблемелюбви. молчать, забыть навечно все, о чем совесть не молчит. хотелось прирости телом ко дну чтобы только не страдать так сильно. спрятать свой секрет, спрятать и забыть как страшный сон.</p>
<p>совсем чуть-чуть.</p>
<p>колесо налетает на камень и ричи падает, очки летят на землю и стекла окончательно разбиваются вдребезги, как и его сердце. его колени, как иронично, кровоточат, и кровь эта смешивается с грязью – эдди скорее всего будет в шоке.<br/>ричи бежит что есть мочи и снова падает, и теперь уже кровь на его ладонях. <br/>совсем чуть-чуть. <br/>он задыхается от пыли и от усталости, но всё-таки достигает своего – стоит на обрыве и смотрит в темную воду.<br/>ричи слышит скрип тормозов позади себя и чувствует влагу на своих ресницах. рука эдди неуверенно ложится ему на плечо и немного сжимает, вынуждая повернуться.<br/>он видит свою проблему лицом к лицу. <br/>он смотрит ей в глаза. <br/>и эдди говорит: «можно посмотреть?» <br/>и берет его руки, переворачивая ладонями вверх. ричи видит ужас в его глазах и усмехается – ожидания оправдались. эдди достает пластыри и перекись чтобы не допустить заражения. «сядь пожалуйста», – говорит он, и ричи садится, пачкая шорты в пыли. эдди плюхкается рядом и ричи отворачивает голову чтобы только не видеть боль в глазах напротив. <br/>«посмотри на меня» – ричи задыхается. он как рыба на суше – ртом булькает и старается понять собеседника. <br/>поворачивается. <br/>и смотрит, не на эдди – куда-то в сторону, создавая иллюзию смирения и покорства. как собака смотрит на своего хозяина. <br/>«ричи, ты превратился в глупого щенка» – говорит он сам себе, вдалбливая в голову ржавыми гвоздями. <br/>перекись жжётся, пенкой покрывает кожу. ричи шипит сквозь зубы, и эдди наклоняется чтобы облегчить боль. ричи чувствует его дыхание на своих ладонях и его лицо сводит судорогой улыбки. <br/>он поднимается и смотрит на эдди сверху вниз. дорожки крови стеклянеют на его коленях.<br/>эдди смотрит на него и тоже улыбается, будто понимает. но он ничего не понимает. эдди искусство, грёбаный шедевр кабанеля. падший ангел. ричард плачет и смеётся. пустошь пугает и одновременно завораживает. эдди беспокоится за ричи. а ричи исправляет выжженное жарким весенним солнцем на затылке эдди «неудачник» на «любимый». и целует – не сдержался: губы точно персиковые, как и ожидал.<br/>а эдди отвечает на поцелуй.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>